Super Smash Haizaki
Super Smash Haizaki is a fighting game for Wii, 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay Like SSBB. Modes *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Options *Event Mode *Adventure Mode Changes *Classic Mode is known as Arcade Mode. *Final Smash replaced with Haizaki Smash (When you do a combo, power will come to the bar). *The announcer will say "KO!" (If you Win or Lose) instead of "Game!" & "FINISH!!!" (If you used your Haizaki Smash to finish the battle)". Instead of "Game!/Game Set!". Characters Playable *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Pikachu *Snivy *Yoshi *Wario *Kirby *Meta Knight *Ike *Lucas *Porky Minch *Fox *Krystal *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Little Mac *Sonic The Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Son Goku *Solid Snake *Naruto *Mega Man Unlockables *Luigi *Paper Mario *Pit *Ganondorf *Young Link *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Waluigi *King Dedede *Ness *Ridley *Falco *Marth *Shadow *Vegeta *Perfect Cell *Heihachi Mishima *Sasuke *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Protoman *Mr.Incredible Assist Thropies *Andross *Dr. Wright *Excitebikes *Gray Fox *Dr.Eggman *Kuma *Krillin *Isaac *Hammer Bro *Kakashi *Knuckle Joe *Metroid *Mach Rider *Samurai Goroh *Elastigirl *Stafy *Light Yagami *Mr.Pants *Roll *Bass *Lyra Stages *Mushroom Kingdom *Pokemon Stadium *Peach's Castle *Cloud Temple *Corneia *Wario Ware *Fourside *Wisphy Woods *Halberd *Yoshi's Island *Mute City *Paper World *Shadow Moses Island *Great Sea *Punch Out! Stadium *Castle Siege *Kongo Jungle (N64) *Saffron City (N64) *Hyrule Castle (Melee) *Planet Zebes (Melee) *Q. Bert (Stage) *Planet Namek *Hidden Leaf Village *Green Hill Zone *Flat Zone *Mishima Zaibatsu Base *Battlefield *Final Destination Haizaki Smashes *Mario - Mario Finale *Luigi - Portergust 9000 *Peach - Peach Blossom *Bowser - Koopa Army *Paper Mario - Giant 8-Bit Mario *Link - Triforce Slash *Zelda/Sheik - Light Arrow *Ganondorf - Beast Ganon *Young Link - Triforce Slash *Pit - Mega Fire Arrow *Pikachu - Volt Tackle *Snivy - Leaf Storm *Jigglypuff - Puff Up *Mewtwo - Psychic Explosion *Yoshi - Dragon Yoshi *Wario - Wario-Man *Waluigi - Power Piledriver Finish *Kirby - Ultra Sword *Meta Knight - Galaxia Darkness *King Dedede - Masked Dedede *Ike - Critical Hit *Marth - Critical Hit *Ness - PK Explosion *Lucas - PK Starstorm *Porky - Giant Porky Statue *Fox - Landmaster *Falco - Airwing *Krystal - Krazoa Swords *Wolf - Landmaster *Donkey Kong - Rambi Ride *Diddy Kong - Konga Beat *Samus - Zero Laser *Zero Suit Samus - Power Suit Attack *Ridley - Ridley Finisher *Little Mac - Star Punch *Sonic - Super Sonic *Tails - Tornado *Knuckles - Chaos Wrath *Shadow - Chaos Blast *Goku - Super Saiyan Goku *Vegeta - Super Saiyan Vegeta *Perfect Cell - Solar Kamehameha *Heihachi Mishima - Raijin's Wrath *Naruto - Kyubi Naruto *Sasuke - Susanoo *Snake - Grenade Launcher *Raiden - The Box Revengeance! *Mega Man - Hyper Mega Man *Protoman - Hyper Buster *Mr. Increible - Hyper Earthquake Reviews Nintendo Power Holy cow man, this game is awesome! IGN IGN gives 89%. Trivia *This is the first game to have Raiden from Metal Gear Series and Heihachi Mishima from Tekken Series their first debut on a Smash Bros Game. Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:3D games Category:Arcade Games Category:Crossovers Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Games Category:The John Studios